Rarity
Rarity, voiced by Arin Hanson, is an elegant, obese, racist, and selfish unicorn who's a fashion designer that owns a sweatshop. Her cutie mark consits three dollar signs, representing that she is a rich snob. Unlike the actual version of herself, she isn't exactly what you call "generous." History A thin Rarity first appeared telling everyone that Applejack was eating "a s**t-load of apples." After watching for a while, Rarity and the others witnessed Applejack put herself in a coma from eating a lot of apples and went to see if she was alright. When discovering that Discord had escaped from his imprisonment of stone to cause havoc to Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle decided to look for the Elements of Harmony to stop him. After failing to ask Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to help search for the Elements, she decided to see Rarity and see if she'll help. She then goes to Rarity's place and bangs on door, yelling for her to get her fat a** out there and help. From the inside of the house, Rarity (who was now fat and had a British accent) told Twilight that she couldn't help because she was busy "entertaining family." Twilight then poked her head through the door's mail slot and discovered that Rarity's "family" consists of over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants working with sewing machines. She told Twilight that the Mexicans are who make her dresses, and that everything she does (showing them frightening posters that say, "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU," and whipping them) is a silly game that's a family tradition (except they're not allowed to leave). Twilight thinks that it doesn't exactly seem ethical, but Rarity replied by stating that everyone knows Mexicans aren't real people. Rarity then goes back to running her sweatshop, talking about how generous and beautiful she thinks she is (despite being shown breaking the fingers of a Mexican boy named Paco, and spitting in a cup for a Mexican teenaged-woman to drink). When asked about payment by the said Mexican woman, Rarity told her that she couldn't understand her thick accent and should learn to speak English properly. Rarity then walked outside the sweatshop (slamming the door on Twilight, who was still sticking her head through the mail slot) to bring a new dress to Fluttershy. When walking towards Fluttershy, she told her that the dress won't make her look like such "an unwashed tramp" and dropped it on top of her face with her levitation magic. Once Rarity began to brag to herself about how generous she is again, a huge beefy hand reaches toward her and grabs her. The hand is revealed to belong to a large, muscular, Mexican man, who lifted her up and said, "Revolućion." The frightened Rarity told him that she couldn't understand his "ghastly taco language," so he clearly said, "Revolution," much to her horror. The Mexican man then took her back into the sweatshop, slammed the door (releasing the squashed Twilight that falls flat to the ground), and began to beat her up with the other slaves. Rarity made a brief appearance in SHED.MOV in Spike's flashback of the high school senior prom. In it, she was one of the crowd members who was laughing at Fluttershy after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dumped a bucket of blood on her. While Rarity was being held captive, the Mexicans ripped out both her hair and tail, wrote the word "PERRA" ("BITCH") on her chest, and drew a picture of a penis on her forehead. One year later, a badly bruised Rarity was luckily able to escape the Mexicans by sneaking over to the door while they were sleeping. Outside the sweatshop (which was now in ruins), she suddenly looked up in the sky and saw the time-reversing sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was in really in a coma after Fluttershy supposedly killed her) that reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to get crushed to death by Discord's foot. Rarity (whose hair and tail had grown back) then found herself, along with her friends, watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord (as Rainbow-Titan). When Discord almost defeated Rainbow by violently ripping off her wings, Rarity was shown comforting her younger sister, Sweetie Belle, who couldn't bear to watch the horrendous sight. Rarity and the others also got wiped out by the tsunami of Discord's blood after Rainbow defeated him by cutting his head off with the Sword of the Holy Titans. When the tsunami ended, she overheard Paco swearing and quickly reprimanded him (possibly proving that she's going to act more motherly towards him). Rarity and the others then visited Rainbow Dash at the hospital, and congratulated her by saying that she was "positively fabulous" (also claiming that she's not just being generous). She was also happy that everyone was all back together as she joined in the group hug formed by Rainbow Dash. Rarity was then shown, watching in amazement, as Applejack eats every apple in the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres; being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Villains Category:Characters who appear in the real show Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Rarity in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Tabitha St. Germain), while Rarity in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Arin Hanson). * Rarity in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of three blue diamonds, while Rarity in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of three green dollar signs. * Rarity in MLP: FiM is generous, while Rarity in PONY.MOV is greedy (despite claiming that she's generous). * Rarity in MLP: FiM is thin, while Rarity in PONY.MOV is fat (even though she was thin in APPLE.MOV). * Rarity in MLP: FiM is beautiful, while Rarity in PONY.MOV is ugly (although she thinks she's the most beautiful pony in the world). * Rarity in MLP: FiM is nice, while Rarity in PONY.MOV is rude. * Rarity in MLP: FiM makes her dresses all by herself, while Rarity in PONY.MOV enslaves illegal Mexican immigrants to make her dresses. * Rarity in MLP: FiM has a horn that always stays the same shape, while Rarity in PONY.MOV has a horn that changes big or small. * Rarity in MLP: FiM always tells the truth, while Rarity in PONY.MOV lies. * Rarity in MLP: FiM has a purple mane, while Rarity in PONY.MOV has a mane that has a slight shade of blue. * Rarity in MLP: FiM has five eyelashes, while Rarity in PONY.MOV has three eyelashes. * Rarity in MLP: FiM still has hair and a tail, while Rarity in PONY.MOV got both her hair and tail ripped out (until they both grew back later in SWAG.MOV). * Rarity in MLP: FiM runs a lovely boutique, called "Carousel Botique", while Rarity runs a dirty sweatshop that looks like a lovely boutique on the outside. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Villains Category:Characters who appear in the real show Relationship * They're both white. * They both have an interest in dresses. * They're both vain. * They both don't like getting messed up. * They're both related to Sweetie Belle. * They both sell their dresses. * They're both elegant. * They both speak with a British accent (even though the Rarity from the PONY.MOV series spoke with a tomboyish accent in APPLE.MOV). * They both have a curly mane and tail. * They both have blue eyes. * According to Paco's Twitter, Rarity does have a pet cat, just like the Rarity from the actual show. Trivia * The differences between Rarity's appearance in the first episode and the rest of the series is that her voice sounds more male-like, and that she was thin. In the rest of the series, she has a more girlish voice with a British accent (that sounds like a mix between Pops Mallard from Regular Show and Stewie Griffin from Family Guy) and is extremely fat. * At the Hotdiggedydemon panel at Equestria LA, Arin Hanson (the voice of Rarity), reveals that the reason she got fat is because she likes to eat "a little" cake. * Due to the events at the end of DRESS.MOV (and her lack of appearances in the rest of the series), most of the fans thought that Rarity was dead. However, before SWAG.MOV, there was a little bit of proof that she wasn't: ** In MAGIC.MOV, Twilight Sparkle didn't say that she was dead, when telling Spike about needing six ponies to form the Elements of Harmony. ** There was proof on Paco's Twitter, when mentioning about her. ** Max Gilardi even stated that she was still alive at the Canterlot Gardens panel. * Most fans of the PONY.MOV series call her Slaverty or Fatity; one DA user, however, calls her Rarimoney (because of how much she cares about money). * In the beginning of SWAG.MOV, both Rarity's mane and tail were gone, but grew back after Rainbow Dash reversed time with her sonic rainboom. * Even though her cat, Opalescence, never appeares in the PONY.MOV series, Paco does mentions about her on his Twitter. * The only time we hear Rarity swear was in APPLE.MOV. Gallery skeeny.png|A "thin" Rarity tells everyone that Applejack is eating "a s**t-load of apples." DRESS.png|A "now-fat" Rarity looking annoyed as Twilight Sparkle pokes her head through her mail slot. Sweatshop.png|Twilight Sparkle discovers that Rarity has enslaved Mexican immigrants to make her dresses. Pacohurts.png|Rarity breaks Paco's fingers. Machomexi.png|Rarity is captured by one of her sweatshop workers. Mane4_and_Spike.png|Rarity and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. Rarity_consoles_sweetiebelle.png|Sweetie Belle holding on to Rarity. Swag(10).mov.png|"Paco! Did you just say the 'S-H' word?!?" M6aS_SWAG.MOV.png|Rarity and friends in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Rarity and her friends watching Applejack eating apples again. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Villains Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes